That's what friends are 4-a Marauder story
by WildWitch
Summary: This is about the Marauders 7th year... Remus is tired... humor, James in luuuuuve... (Not Slash, he'dsin love with a girl...)


Chapter no.1:       

REMUS'S  HANGOVER 

Disclaimer: All the characters, things, etch. Belongs to J.K.Rowling, but the plot's ours… 

"MR. POTTER! WOULD YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE CLASS?!" 

James Potter woke up with a start, feeling dizzy. Professor McGonagall gave him the well known, do-not-fall-asleep-in-my-class look for the seventh time this hour. 

"Will you please tell me how to transfigure a spider into a pot?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"Err…" James looked desperately at his friends. 

"What's the matter, Potter? Did the Head-boy stay up too long yesterday?" 

"Shut up, Snape!" Sirius shouted. 

"Would you both shut up and listen?" Professor McGonagall shouted. Her mouth was only a thin line now.        

"You all right, Remus?" Sirius asked on their way to the Great Hall. 

"Yeah. I'm Ok. Only a bit tired…" Remus replied. 

"Where's Peter by the way. He wasn't with us yesterday. We had biiig trouble with the Womping Willow." Sirius said. 

"I don't know where he was. Should've told us he wasn't coming. He's the only one who can reach the knot." James said. 

"Yeah, look what happened because of him!" Sirius said, showing them a cut on his left chin, grinning. 

They finally reached the Great Hall. They stepped inside and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Looook, James." Sirius said in a teasing-voice. He was pointing at a girl, about 17 with flaming-red hair and green eyes. She was walking towards them. 

"Shut up, Sirius." James said through gritted teeth. 

Everybody knew James had a biig crush on her. Her name was Lilly Evans. She was a Griffindor as well and went in her 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So did James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew- the four Marauders. She sat down right next to James, the only empty seat. 

"Hey, Lily! How's it going?" Sirius tried to start a conversation. 

"Fine." Lily murmured, looking down at her food, as though she was studying it carefully. She'd always been a bit shy. 

Sirius kicked James's leg. 

"Your turn." He whispered with a grin. 

"Let's go up to the dorm. I've got loads of homework to do." James stood up, looking at Sirius and Remus. 

Remus looked as though his head was about to drop into his food any minute. Sirius gave James the what-on-earth-are-you-doing-look, but he followed James and Remus up to the Gryffindor common- room. 

"Password, please?" the fat lady in the picture said. 

"Rootenskin!" Sirius said. He was the kind of person who always knew the password, except on time when Snape distracted him while he was making his memory potion. There was a big explosion, and Sirius and Snape lost their memory for two days. 

When all the three of them got in to the common room, Remus walked slowly towards a chair in front of the fire, which he didn't reach, because he fell asleep on the floor.

"God, that turning into a Werewolf thing must've really tired him off a bit." James said.

"A BIT?!" Sirius replied in a very mad way." One would think he hadn't slept for at least two weeks!!" Sirius kept on complaining. 

"Please, leave him alone" James almost had." It's not his fault, Sirius! What if you had to be changed into a werewolf every month, bet you'd been a bit tired yourself!"

"Yes, you're right, I'm sorry Remus, although you cant hear me BECAUSE YOUR SLEEPING!!"

"SIRIUS!!!" James shouted. "Leave him alone! Let's just put him into bed, who cares if he's going to miss the herbology class" 

"Well, everyone will care, except for you and me!" 

"Well" James replied in a kind of rush way." if we don't think about leaving soon, we will miss it, too!" 

They ran out of the dormitory, down the stairs, out of the castle and down to greenhouse no.1.

James almost slipped on a rock, but managed, because of his skills as a seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, to keep himself steady.

SO, WHAT DO YA ALL THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?

IF WE GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, WE'LL KEEP ON WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTERS!

HOPE YOU LILKE IT!! 


End file.
